A Very Supernatural Christmas
by Winter Gray
Summary: Little nods to "Twas the Night Before Christmas" . Castiel decides to get all dressed up in costume and give Dean a Christmas surprise with his big sack of goodies. Dean gets Castiel a special gift and Sammy gets a sausage. Guest appearance by Gabriel attempting to fill Sam's stocking with all sorts of things. Destiel, Sabriel, Crack fic, Fluff, humor & naughty stuff.
1. A Supernatural Christmas

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

 **A Very Supernatural Christmas**

Sam watched Dean from the comfort of the saggy leather couch as he sipped a cup of heavily spiked eggnog. Big brother was on his hands and knees rooting around under the Christmas tree.

"Dean why get a tree now, it's already Christmas Eve."

Dean replied, "Because Tubbs Tree Ranch was having a blowout sale. I got it for five bucks. Now stop guzzling down that disgusting crap and help me find something." He looked over at the bowl of nog and wrinkled his nose, "Gross, it looks like a bowl of phlegm sitting over other."

Sam gagged on the last of his eggnog, "Thanks for the image Dean. I used to like eggnog."

"Correction, phlegmnog."

Sam let out a sigh along with an eye roll. He sat down on the floor next to his brother. "Are you going to tell me what I'm looking for?"

"Just something I bought Cas and now I can't find it."

"Is it bigger than a bread box?"

Exasperated, Dean shook an oddly shaped package at Sam, "Less talking and more looking. It has a tag with "Cas" on it. Keep it up and you don't get this."

The package looked like something Sam probably didn't want in the first place. It was shaped like a sexual aid.

"Are you sure that's not the one for Cas? It looks like a…dildo."

Now Dean was the one to rolled his pretty eyes, "Uh, Cas could have the real thing meaning moi so what would he want with a dildo?"

Sam leaned in and bravely sniffed the wrapping paper, "Is this a sausage?"

Dean tossed the package back under the tree, "You love sausage."

Sam burst out laughing, "No, you love sausage."

Dean socked his little brother in the shoulder, "I'm just gay for Cas you bitch. Besides he's an Angel so it doesn't count."

….

Castiel stood in front of the full length mirror at Lolita's Naughty or Nice examining himself in the mirror, "Is this an authentic costume?"

The sales girl twirled her finger in the air, "Give me a spin…turn around."

The Angel of the Lord turned to face the wall, "Like this?"

She took out her phone and snapped a photo of the adorably hot customer's ass, "Yup that's perfect. You can turn around now."

The Angel cocked his head giving the girl a quizzical look, "Is it customary to take photographs of the customers?"

"Only if they look as good as you."

Castiel glanced in the mirror one more time, "You didn't answer, is this authentic?"

"Depends on what it's for."

The Angel's expression changed immediately from quizzical to sunshine happy, "I'm going to surprise my companion and his brother. In fact I have a big sack for both of them."

"Kinky! I think you picked the right outfit then."

"There are goodies inside my big sack."

The blue eyed pretty boy went from cute to creepy in an instant. She took a step back, "Um…cash or charge?"

…..

"The Shop Around the Corner" had captured Sam's attention. He watched as Jimmy Stewart had a bout of word play with Margaret Sullavan. It was a Christmas classic that lightened the feel of the dreary bunker.

Dean's deal of a Christmas tree was doing a good job of that as well. He had found some old colored lights and despite the possible fire hazard and burns received while stringing them Sam had to admit the looked really nice.

Dean hummed as he dropped little goodies in Sam and Cas' stockings. Sam had already put something in Dean's. It looked lumpy and Dean wondered if it was a new pair of socks.

He turned and looked at Sammy, "What are you wearing on your head?"

"A kerchief, it's like a bandanna. I found it while we were poking around for ornaments. There are all kinds of old clothes here."

"It has lace on it Sam. That is not what I call a bandanna. It's a lady hat."

"Oh yah, well what are you wearing?"

"A cap…you know a night cap."

"Nice hat grandpa."

"Stick it up your butt Sam."

"No thanks, I have that big sausage waiting for me under the tree."

…..

Sam and Dean settled in for a long winters nap. Dean was dreaming of a blue eyed Angel and Sam was dreaming of deli meat.

TBC


	2. Two Little Tree Toppers

Gabriel spotted his little brother sitting in one of Heavens opulent gardens. The blue eyed Angel might have gone unnoticed except for the outfit he had on. Normally Castiel in his tan trench coat seemed to blend in with the natural surroundings.

The Archangel put his hands over Cas' blue peepers and whispered in his ear, "Guess who hot stuff."

"From the smell of chili dogs, sex and whiskey on your breath I would have to guess Gabriel."

Gabriel removed his hands and waved them in the air, "Jazz hands! Yup, it's me…I call the smell my personal musk." He peeked over his little brother's shoulder and looked at the book he was studying, "Whatcha reading sexy?"

"I am reading a book of Christmas classic stories and poems. Specifically "Twas the Night Before Christmas" I'm getting into the spirit of things so I can surprise the Winchesters and give them a nice holiday."

"You mean surprise Dean. That would explain the outfit."

Cas looked back at Gabe with a frown, "I have goodies in my sack for Sam as well."

Gabriel tapped a finger on his cheek and rolled his eyes toward the exceptionally fat and fluffy clouds above them, "Hmmm…I know, I'll take care of Sam and you can focus on Dean. I happen to have a big sack of goodies for sweet Sammy boy I'd just love to give him."

The slightly naive Angel smiled up at him, "Really, you would do that for me? What a wonder brother you are Gabriel. Yes I would enjoy focusing more on Dean but I just hate to ignore Sam."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and was instantly dressed like one of Santa's elves. It was quite fitting considering the Archangel's slight stature, "What do you think? I don't have the body to carry off an outfit like yours."

Castiel nodded in agreement, "I was told this was authentic by the sales clerk. She ever took a photograph so I must look quite good."

The Archangel smirked, "Did you walk out of the store dressed in that?"

"Yes. The response was most favorable. I received what Dean would describe as catcalls. I have no idea why because not a single cat showed up as the men were yelling things at me. They even mentioned pussies but still…no cats."

Now the Archangel in elves clothing was rolling in the grass howling with laughter. An indignant Castiel closed his book and vanished.

….

"Ah ha, I caught you sneaking peeks!"

Sam dropped the gaily wrapped box he was holding and covered his face to avoid the flashlight Dean was shining in his eyes.

"I can't help it Dean. One minute I was dreaming of sugar plums and sausage and the next thing I knew I was down here pawing at the presents. There are so many!"

Dean took a step back to look at the bounty that seemed to have spread several feet around the base of the tree, "Yeah I noticed that. Man, I hope that's not some kind of weird cursed tree I bought."

Sam poked a gift bag with his finger, "Do you think we should get rid of it?"

"Open up the bag and see what's inside."

"Why me?!"

"Hey, you're the big snoop."

Sam stood up kicked the gift bag across the room. It hit the wall and a loud squeak came out of it. Dean drew his emergency pistol from the garter belt he didn't recall putting on. The Hunter shot a round into the bag then went over and toed it with a red stiletto.

A stuffed moose with a blown out belly rolled out of the bag. It had a big tag around the neck that said, "To Sam".

Sam pouted over the loss of a gift. He tugged at the pastel green ribbon tied at the end of his braid he didn't recall making and said, "Now it's ruined."

Dean picked up the toy and read the back of the tag, "It's from Santa's elf."

Sam almost stumbled on the ruffled hem of his flannel granny nightgown he never owned before and plucked the moose from Dean's hands, "Santa's elf…weird."

Dean's eyes lit up when there right on top of the pile was the gift he had for Castiel, "Awesome I found it!"

"What is it?"

"None of your damn beeswax."

"Jerk."

"I don't know about you Sammy but I'm gonna hit the hay, I got gumdrops, rainbows and ponies to dream about." Dean straightened his corset and headed back to bed. Sam followed clomping along in his giant bunny slippers.

….

The Angels watched unseen. Castiel glared at his brother, "Honestly Gabriel this started out as a gesture of love and you've made it strange and off putting."

"You're the one wearing that silly outfit not me. I think that was the beginning of strange little brother. Anyway what else does that poem say?"

Castiel read the next passage to Gabriel.

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the to the window I flew like a flash,Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash."

"So we need to scare the crap out of them?"

"No I don't think that's what it means."

Gabriel took the book away and his twinkling eyes moved rapidly over the words, "The moon on some new fallen snow…a sleigh and reindeer…blah, blah, blah…Oh coming down a chimney!"

"There is no fireplace or chimney here."

The elf slung his arm around Castiels shoulders, "We can fix that."

TBC


	3. Spreading Cheer All Over the Place

Castiel and Gabriel sat together above the MOL bunker looking up at the stars and discussing their next move. Gabriel of course took every opportunity to tease his little brother.

Giving Cas a wry smile the Archangel asked, "Truth or dare…are you a virgin?"

Castiel tugged at the back of his costume that was riding up his little ass crack, "I think I'm getting a rash."

"Answer the question."

"My vessel is not a virgin."

Gabe punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Come on that's not what I asked."

Cas cast his blue eyes toward the heavens and let out a deep sigh, "Yes I am."

"Hmmm…well maybe tonight Dean can fill your Christmas stocking with goodies or would it be the other way around? Dean looked pretty nice in that corset; maybe I'll give him a test drive."

Gabriel immediately had a furious Angel in his face growling like an angry wolf, "You just worry about Sam. Dean is my Hunter!"

"Whoa, chill out brother. I'm teasing."

Castiel settled back, his eyes returning to their normal shade of blue, "Apologies, when it comes to Dean Winchester I get a bit protective."

…..

Sam remembered going to his bed to sleep but woke at the stroke of midnight curled up next to the Christmas tree. He was pretty sure midnight had come and gone already but everything had been pretty weird since Dean bought that Christmas tree.

"Sam…pssst…Sam over here."

Sam jumped to his feet, smoothed the wrinkles out of his sheer pink negligee then looked around, "Alright I don't know what's going on but whoever this is you're on my last nerve!"

He stumbled back into the pile of presents when a stage appeared and Gabriel appeared wearing a sailor suit and straw hat like an old timey toddler would wear. "I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas" started to play on what sounded like a scratchy old record.

Gabriel burst into song but replacing "hippopotamus" with "cutie moose". Sam scrambled up the pile of gifts when the Archangel winked at him and shook his finger at the freaked out Hunter.

 _I want a cutie moose for Christmas  
The kind I saw this summer at the zoo  
there's lots of room for him in our two car garage  
I'd feed him there and wash him there  
And give him his massage_

 _I can see me now on Christmas morning  
Creeping down the stairs  
Oh, what joy and what surprise  
When I open up my eyes  
To see my cutie moose standing there….._

Sam held up a giant teddy bear in front of him like an Angel ward and yelled, "Dean help!"

The music stopped, the stage vanished and Gabriel was wearing a tuxedo with a rose in the lapel. He tap danced his way over to Sam and started his ascent up the mountain of gifts reaching Sam in record time. He pinned the freaked out man by the puffy sleeves on his Ginger Rodgers inspired gown and kissed Sam.

"Come on baby, let's open up some of these boxes and have a little play time."

…

Castiel stood silently at the foot of Dean's bed watching him sleep.

" _You look so precious in that aquamarine baby doll nightie my love…tonight will be ours."_

Dean seemed to sense someone was watching even in his sleep. He kicked out a foot clad in a kitten heel with marabou feathers on top and grumbled in his dream.

"Dean, wake up."

The Angel of the Lord found a pistol pointed at him as a half asleep Dean backed against the headboard."

"Put the gun down, it's only me."

Dean lowered the gun and stuck it in the nightstand.

"Cas what are you doing here?"

The Angel smiled at his soon to be lover, "I've come to give you your Christmas gift."

"Is it a subscription to the Beer of the Month Club, because that would be awesome."

Castiel opened his trench coat and dropped it to the floor exposing Dean to his most remarkable holiday costume. "I'm here to spread Christmas cheer to you Dean and give you goodies from my big sack."

Dean looked like a cartoon character his green eyes were open so wide. Speechless for a moment the Hunter finally found his words.

"Uh…you look like you're going to spread something and that is a mighty big sack. Tell me more about the goodies."

Castiel answered, "Ho, ho, ho."

TBC


	4. And to All a Goodnight

Gabriel headed up the mountain of gifts that seemed to grow to impossible proportions for the size of the room. He climbed like a human instead of just appearing next to a wild eyed Sam.

Gabe kind of liked that look in the Hunter's eyes. The Archangel could be sorta creepy like that.

Sam had enough; he stuck out a long leg with a size 14 tropical pattern espadrille on the foot and shouted, "No!"

Gabriel sat down in front of the giant foot and mulled over what Sam had just shouted.

"Do you mean no as in no means no or…"

"What I mean is I'm tired of you being so pervy. You don't have a romantic bone in your whole vessel. Besides look at our size difference," Sam sniffed, "it would be ridiculous."

Gabriel's eyes literally lit up, "So you've thought about it?"

"Maybe."

….

"Dean…Dean…Dean…wake up."

The Hunter's bottle green eyes fluttered open and there on the bed knelt beside him was Castiel. Those pretty eyes traveled from the Angel's sweet face with the worried expression down the lean, perfect body. It was just as Dean had pictured.

The outfit Cas was wearing finally registered in Dean's sleep addled brain.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Castiel looked down at himself then back to Dean with an even more worried expression, "I Purchased it at "Lolita's Naughty or Nice" the sales clerk even took a photo of me in it."

"Cas that place is a porn shop."

"No…they had a mannequin of a very trim Santa Claus in the window wearing red velvet boxers with white fur trim. It's a holiday costume shop."

Dead reached out and fingered a glittery gold tassel attached to a perky nipple, "porn shop Cas." Next he ran a hand over the leather chaps leading up to the jingle bell covered g-string string and the Hunter's fingers lingered over the bulge.

"You know what, porn shop, holiday shop…who cares, I think you look really hot."

Castiel wasn't quite sure that was a compliment or not, "Is it good to be hot?"

Dean leaned in for what he hoped would be a mind blowing first kiss, "Very good."

…

Gabriel wasn't an especially romantic Archangel but if it meant having a pair of long muscular legs wrapped around his waist Gabe was willing to play by Sam's rules. He waved his hand and made the impossible pile of gifts back to something more manageable.

A fireplace appeared with a comfortable bed parked right it front and an ice bucket with champagne and two flutes were parked on a marble top table.

Sam found himself naked as the day he was born, flat on his back and under a silk sheet. There were rose petals scattered around him.

Gabriel was wearing a velvet robe which he dropped before climbing in next to Sam, "Romantic enough for you?"

The Hunter gave him a deep dimpled smile, "It'll do."

….

That first kiss turned Dean into a trembling mess. Every bit of cool went right out the window. This was no waitress, bartender or stripper or even the girl next door, this was Castiel the blue eyed Angel that turned Dean's insides to mush.

He licked the shell of the Angel's ear and whispered, "I love you." The moment was right and Dean didn't regret saying it even though he surprised himself.

Castiel pulled back giving Dean kitten eyes, "Don't tease me Dean, don't say what you don't mean."

Dean held the Angel's face with both hands and kissed him, "I do mean it. All this time I knew this profound bond as you call it had a different name…love. Not a brotherly love like I've pretended for a long time but a romantic love."

Castiel nodded in total agreement, "I have loved you from the moment I pulled you out of Hell. I didn't realize what the feelings were at first but as they grew and I learned what it was to be human then it became clear to me."

Dean pulled him in close then reached over to the nightstand where a little gift bag was sitting, "This is for you."

The Angel took the bag and pulled back the tissue paper. Inside was a little box.

"What is it Dean?"

"Go on…open it."

Inside was a silver band and on the front an intricate woven design. Dean took the ring and put it on the Angel's left ring finger. "It's an eternity knot."

"Because you will love me forever?"

"Yup."

Cas looked down at the pile of ridiculous clothing he had been wearing and actually blushed, "I wanted to surprise you but I suppose I made a fool of myself."

"Hey, I was touched you put in all this effort for me. I thought it was sweet…funny but sweet."

Dean reached round and cupped the Angel's butt. He looked shy all of a sudden, "How do we do this?"

"I don't know."

"Me either. Maybe learning is half the fun."

Cas waved his hand and the lamp went out. Plunged into darkness the Hunter and Angel consummated their relationship.

…..

The next morning things were back to normal or as normal it could be in the MOL bunker. Dean and Castiel found Sam on the couch wrapped up in a comforter. He looked cranky.

Before Dean could ask what happened Sam launched into a tirade, "Cas your brother is a jerk. I finally remembered all the stupid outfits he put me in and that pile of gifts and the bed and…" Sam stopped and a little smile crossed his face, "Maybe he's not all that bad."

Dean held up his hand, "Stop, I don't want any details."

Castiel sat next to Sam, patted his thigh and said with empathy, "I understand. Did you still have a good Christmas?"

Sam nodded, "I did actually." He watched his brother head for the kitchen. Dean was walking more bowlegged than usual. "What's wrong with Dean?"

The Angel smiled sweetly, "Dean also had a very good Christmas."

The End

A/N- Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy Festivis!


End file.
